Painfull bliss
by princess007
Summary: She broke up with him over two months, because trusting each other became too much of a problem. So why does she still feel that spark whenever he touches her?


**This is just a one-shot. The idea wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

"And a big Thank you to Erin Strauss, one of the most reliable women I've ever met!"

"Oh yeah, it was a pleasure to work with you Erin!" Emily squealed. It was no secret that maybe she had had a glass to much at the official bureau party. With shaky hands she put her key into the lock and turned. A soft click signaled that the door could now be opened.

Aaron Hotchner grinned at his subordinates demeanor. He felt a pang in his heart calling her that. A subordinate. But that's exactly what she was now. He wouldn't even go as far as to call her his friend. Since their break up she tried to avoid him as much as possible, and even though it pained him, he respected her wishes.

He stepped into the apartment behind her while Emily still parroted the speech the director had given. He closed the door behind him and when he turned back he found the brunette staring at him with mock sternness.

"We should probably be a little more quiet. I have neighbors."

He couldn't get over how cute she looked at that moment. "Yeah. We should do that."

"Besides, thanks for taking me home tonight." Realizing she was still wearing her coat, she walked back to the coat rack. Being the gentleman he was, she wasn't surprised when she felt his hands on her shoulder to help her take her coat off.

"I'd always stay sober for you." He smirked and put the coat on one of the hooks. When he turned back he saw that Emily still hadn't moved from her spot. Her scent, a mixture of lavender and mint, caught his nose. He knew it wasn't a perfume, it was all her, the same way she would smell if she still woke up beside him every morning.

He just couldn't help himself when he let his fingers ghost over neck and then down her arm. She was just so _beautiful.  
_  
It was only matter of seconds before he felt her go rigid under his touch.

"Uh, I should probably go to bed. It's been a long night." She sent him a smile, but he could see that she was uncomfortable.

Not wanting to end the night like this, he decided to speak up. "You know, I am a little upset that you didn't dance with me tonight."

A small giggle escaped her lips. "Yeah. Do you see, this – She pointed at her vinous dress. – is a standing-only dress."

"A standing-only dress?"

"A standing-only dress."

His dimples started to show, relieved that the tension started to leave the room. He knew, that the brunettes consumption of alcohol played a part in that, if she was completely sober she'd have sent him away the minute he touched her. Now she just giggled and turned around.

"You see, it's tight. You can't dance in a dress like that." She spun around once again, but her half-drunken state and the heels she wore weren't really of help, and before she knew it she stumbled and fell.

If it hadn't been for him, her face would've met her living room floor. But since he was there, and his reaction was quick as a flash he caught her just in time.

There was no denying the feeling she had when his strong arms wrapped around her waist. His soft stare gave her a fuzzy, warm feeling. Still. Even after two months of separation he still could do this to her. He probably would always be able to. They both knew didn't break up with each other because they stopped feeling anything. Quite the opposite, actually. Maybe they had felt too much.

"So I hope your standing-only dress won't keep you from making it up to me another occasion." His face was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

She wanted to kiss him.

She wanted to kiss him so badly. But she knew that it wouldn't go anywhere. They had been there too often and she had felt that hurt too often. She bit her lip and turned her head down, avoiding his gaze so this would be easier.  
"Good night, Aaron."

She took a step back when she felt his hand on her wrist. In swift but gentle move he pulled her back.  
He leaned in so his face was close to her ear.

"Good night and sweet dreams, Emily." He kissed her cheek softly before he pulled back. He sent her a smile before he walked slowly back to the door. "See you on Monday."

"Yeah." Nervously she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

The door shut and she felt the first tear roll down her cheek where the man she loved had just kissed her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review, wether or not you liked it. Constructive criticism is very welcome as well! :)**


End file.
